


A Magical Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: The Incredible Burt Wonderstone
Genre: Banton, I have created the ship name!, I tagged their real name as well as their stage name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt and Anton go back to the motel room together and something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Friendship

Burt and Anton's friendship had always been something special but more recently it has become... something more. After the big breakup between them things had changed. Ultimately after the big show they had went into the hotel room while Jane was with her grandmother telling her about the show. This is how it went.

 

"That was a great performance." Anton said taking off his jacket and setting it on the chair looking at his long time childhood friend.

"It was rather amazing, we haven't had such a good performance since the 8th grade talent show." Burt said taking off his jacket as well. Anton stilled at Burt's words remembering what had happened after the performance that night.

 

They had finished their disappearing rabbit act and went back to Burt's house while his mother was gone. They had went up to his room and collapsed on the bed together looking up at the ceiling with glow in the dark stars on the roof. "Anton."

"Yeah Burt?" Anton asked turning to face Burt on the bed.

"Thanks for being my friend." Burt said slightly embarassed for being so honest but he meant it.

"I love being your friend, and I love you Burt." Anton said putting his hand resting on top of Burt's. 

"I love you too Anton." He said softly.

They both looked each other in the eyes and slowly moved forward and brushed their lips together softly. They both knew in that moment everything changed.

 

They both looked at each other in the motel room and they both kmew they were thinking about that moment.

"Anton?" 

"Yes Burt?"

"That was my first kiss."

"It was mine too."

"I never had one like it since then." Burt said moving closer.

"Me either. It just wasn't the same." Anton said breathing against Burt's lips.

"May I?" Burt asking reaching his hand up and brushing Anton's jaw.

Instead of answering Anton moved forward and kissed Burt reveling in the feeling he had missed for so long. 

Things were finally right again.


End file.
